


【授权翻译】浮木（兄弟粮食/短篇完结/原作：callowyn）

by summerroad7



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 11:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2427635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerroad7/pseuds/summerroad7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam在斯坦福睡得并不安稳，而他不停地问自己到底是为什么。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授权翻译】浮木（兄弟粮食/短篇完结/原作：callowyn）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Driftwood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/128782) by [callowyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callowyn/pseuds/callowyn). 



《浮木》

 

Sam在斯坦福睡得并不安稳。他辗转难眠，如果Dean在这儿，他会说那是因为Sam是个该死的大脚怪，导致加长床垫对他而言还是太短了，但这里并不是某间坐落于威斯康辛中部的破旅店，而且Dean不在这儿。Sam听着他的室友们在空调坏掉时吐出的连连抱怨，差点儿就说出“至少我们还有个空调”。这里没有蟑螂，地板上没有诡异的污渍，床上没有烟头烫出的印子，窗边也没有盐线。

有时他心脏加倍跳动着惊醒，伸手去摸一把不在他枕头底下的匕首，那块儿空空的地方让他喉咙发紧。有时他带着满脸泪水睁开眼睛，却不知道为什么它们会在他脸上出现。有时他压根不想醒过来。

一些时候，Jess能让一切变得好些，当他拥抱着她柔软温暖的身体入睡，便不会常常半夜惊醒，直到某个一月的夜晚，他浑身冰冷地入睡，醒来时浑身颤抖。怎么了？Jess问，手指抚过他的额头，她面露微笑，担心着他，她一无所知而那让Sam难受得想吐。Sam耸耸肩，说自己做了个噩梦，他知道Jess不会绷起下巴装作什么这没什么大不了的，但这一回，他打心底里希望她会这么做。

你想家了吗？她这么说，那问题如同对准他胃部的一记重击。在每一所学校，在他的一生中，有时候同一年中能有六次，当他还又矮又小到会让人觉得脆弱时，总有那么些人，老师或者辅导员或者好心的午餐小姐，会低头打量他，打量那个新来的孩子。你一定很想念你之前的学校，他们说，眼中饱含同情，你一定很想家，而Sam永远都耸耸肩膀，冲他们露出微笑，同时他的脑子里却在苦涩地抱怨着我没有家。可那时候他能安睡：即便旅馆里有蟑螂而他不得不和Dean分享一张床，即便半个晚上他们都在无声无息地进行毯子争夺战，老爸在一旁打鼾，Sam被Dean戳在他脸上的手肘弄醒，可Sam还是能像个婴儿般睡得很好。

Sam在斯坦福睡得并不安稳，而Jess，那个美丽天真又无知的女孩，他可能爱上了她，Jess设法触碰到了他的内心，在她自己毫无察觉的情况下便捉出答案。你想家了吗，就好像这个问题有什么意义似的，毕竟Sam在同一个地方所待的最长时间也就是他刚出生的那六个月，但是Dean不在这儿，于是忽然，忽然间他意识到，或许他确实曾拥有某样东西，它被他抛之身后。

两年之后Sam在夜里醒来，原因是有什么人溜进了房子，他无法控制自己把事情往坏处想，于是他抓起棒球棍因为整整两年他都在假装自己是个正常人，除此之外他一无所有。他的身体记得如何在黑暗中战斗，但随后他知道了，他认出了皮革和劣质香波混合的气味儿还有那该死自大的傻笑，那个笑容在房间里闪闪发光，比其他任何事物都要明亮。Sam记起来，而尽管他的嘴唇翕动吐出一句难以置信的Dean？在他脑海深处，却浮现某样被他藏匿多年，因为太过愚蠢而未能辨识的东西。

Easy, tiger,他哥哥说，在Sam脑海深处一个声音细细低语：家。

 

＋完＋


End file.
